


Thousand-Eyed Brandon

by thegracious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Where Bran gets to be Kingsguard, And Joffrey gets his comeuppance, And is also a trained warg, Ballads, Chivalry, Gen, Songs, Wargs, but in ballad form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegracious/pseuds/thegracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legend of Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Warg-Knight of Winterfell, and of his service to the Bastard King Joffrey. </p><p>~ </p><p>Where Bran wants to be Kingsguard, Joffrey is a tool, and Bran wants nothing to do with that little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand-Eyed Brandon

I'll tell you the story of Thousand-Eyed Bran,

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

He got on his direwolf and made his way south,

And up in the skies, there flew Goldenwing proud,

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

He rode to the king and then said clear and loud,

"I'll offer you service in plenty or drought,"

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

And King Joffrey said, "You must kneel down and bow,

And bring me your sister of pretty red mouth,

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

To wed me and bed me, that pretty young trout,

And after she's soiled I shall cast my wife out,

To pick a new maiden to wed and to plough,

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran."

 

And Brandon, that warrior, a wolf in and out,

is angry and furious with nary a shout.

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

 He whipped out his sword and then told the King Lout,

"This King of Dishonor I do now denounce,"

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

And with this grim statement that he did announce,

With viciousness did he then settle accounts.

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

He called to him all of the birds in the town,

And all of the strays that were scattered around,

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

And with his great eagle and direwolf unbound,

That army of creatures had that King in rout.

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

That Brandon he did leave King Joffrey no doubt

That only by grace did Bran leave him unbound.

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

And Brandon he got on his direwolf and found,

His brother Lord Robb was made king and then crowned.

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

He went back up North to his brother's court proud

And swore his allegiance to kings who were sound.

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

 

And that is the story of Thousand-Eyed Bran,

The warg of King's Landing with honor still sound.

No insult to ladies did he let expound,

Till now his great deeds are still fair-well renowned.

 

Thousand-Eyed Brandon, Thousand-Eyed Bran.

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't people writing more ballads about Game of Thrones??? The form is perfect for it! You can be as dramatic and stupid as you want and no one will complain! 
> 
> I am definitely looking forward to writing one where the ballad is an insult to Joffrey.
> 
> Quick reference to [CaekDaemon's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaekDaemon/pseuds/CaekDaemon) fic [ The Many Sons of Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4026679/chapters/9052513)! His alternate history of the North is pretty much amazing.


End file.
